I Wish I Had Peter's Girl
by Let the Storm Rage On
Summary: This is my Christmas Present to The Peaceful Chaotic. :3 My only talent is writing so I had to write a songfic where she was paired with the amazing EDMUND! Anyway, the song is "Jessie's Girl".  Hints of Sucian and PeterXOC


**This is a one shot Christmas gift for my best friend! The Peaceful Chaotic! Haha! Anyway, she's a big fan of Mister Edmund Pevensie. Interesting, huh? So, of course, I just _had_ to write this. (It's her character paired with these Pevensie boys.) :3 Hehehe. She told me her favorite love song and I have to say, it's a good song. But...I just couldn't think of anything! It was killing me. And then...I listened to a certain song you will be reading below. And of course, it just wouldn't be a song fic if there wasn't a wonderful love triangle. So, I give you "I Wish I Had Peter's Girl".**

**Edmund: But she's not Peter's girl. She's my girl. *slings arm around Orla***

**Orla: Wicked, please, just write the story!**

**Peter: On with it!**

**Me: Alright, alright. I'm going.** **Sheesh.**

Edmund watched the Narnians dancing in the snow and shook his head. He didn't understand how they could love Christmas. He hated it. Why? Because he lost the girl of his dreams on Christmas day. And to who? None other than his brother. Peter.

~Flashback~

_Edmund watched his best friend, Orla, dancing with her brother, Caspian. She was laughing and enjoying herself. And he was glad. She was most beautiful when she was happy. The cheerful music ended before Orla hugged her brother and saw Edmund. She waved at him before beckoning him over. "Oh, no. Orla, I don't dance." _

_"Please?" she asked, pouting slightly._

_"I..." He was about to say yes. He couldn't say no to her._

_"Orla?" Orla looked up to see Peter smiling at her. "Orla, would you care to honor me with this next dance?" Taking a glance at Edmund, she looked at Peter and nodded before being whisked into a waltz. _

_Slinking back to his spot in the corner, Edmund watched the two, jealousy boiling in him. He sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't be upset. She had asked and he had said no. But he was about to say yes... "Ed?" Caspian asked. "You alright?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine." Edmund said before seeing Peter twirling Orla around the room and to the entrance of the grand ballroom. "Where is he taking her?"_

_"Oh, he told me earlier. Susan hung mistletoe there and he's going to kiss her." Caspian said before Edmund's eyes widened._

_"No...he can't." he whispered, earning a confused look from the Telmarine prince. Edmund took off through the crowd, trying to reach Orla and his brother. Of course, this was proving to be difficult considering he was moving around animals, minotaurs, centaurs, fawns, and anything else. But he still continued to run as the music came to a halt. He froze. There, in the entranceway, were Orla and Peter locked in a kiss with the mistletoe above them._

~End Flashback~ (Two years ago)

Peter is a friend  
><span>Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine<span>  
><span>But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define<span>  
><span>Peter's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine<span>

"Edmund?" Looking up, Edmund's eyes widened as Orla walked over to him. She wore a beautiful blue dress that accented her curves and her hair was pulled into a half bun. "Are you alright? I thought you would be joining the others."

"I...No, I was just going to watch. I don't find Christmas as enjoyable as I once did."

Orla paused for a moment before saying, "Well, I'll watch with you. It's been a while since we spent some time together."

He shrugged and turned his gaze to the Narnians. "You've been busy...I've been busy...We were bound to spend less time together." he said, bitterness in her voice.

"But we're friends. We could've found time." she said before casting her gaze to the others. A smile appeared on her lips as she watched Peter dance with Lucy.

And she's watching him with those eyes  
><span>And she's loving him with that body, I just know it<span>  
><span>Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night<span>

"I never thought your brother and I would be together." she said after silence reigned on them for what felt like hours when it was only minutes.

"Trust me, neither did I." Edmund said, frowning before he glanced at her. He imagined what it would've been like if he had danced with her. And if _they_ had kissed under the mistletoe.

"Honestly...I thought it'd be you and me together, Ed." she said, a small blush forming on her cheeks, making them turn a rosy shade of pink.

"Excuse me?" he asked, surprise in his voice as she looked at him.

She chuckled. "Stupid I know. But that's what I thought..."

Edmund inwardly slapped himself. Here she was telling him she thought that she and him would be together and yet he was doing nothing about it. "I..."

"I'm sorry, Ed. It was just a thought. Anyway, it doesn't matter. That was years ago..." she said, looking back at the Narnians.

You know, I wish that I had Peter's girl  
><span>I wish that I had Peter's girl<span>  
><span>Where can I find a woman like that<span>

Edmund knew. He was looking right at her. Orla was suppose to be his. NOT Peter's. "Orla?" he asked, earning her attention. Her piercing eyes looked at him as she smiled.

"Yes?"

Edmund paused, not knowing what to say. _Could you love me the way you seem to love my brother? _Edmund looked at the Narnians for a moment before looking at her as a small blush formed on his cheeks and he listened to the music. "I...never mind."

I play along with the charade  
><span>There doesn't seem to be a reason to change<span>  
><span>You know, I start feeling dirty when they start talking cute<span>  
><span>I wanna tell her I love her but the point is probably mute<span>

Orla started humming to the music, swaying slightly as a smile formed on her lips. Edmund couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of her eye. Why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't he say he loved her? _Because it probably wouldn't matter._ "Orla," he said as she looked at him. Her eyes met his and he immediately choked, knowing he couldn't say it. So...he said the only thing that came to mind, "Would you like to dance? With me? It would mean alot."

Smiling, the Telmarine princess nodded before placing a hand on his shoulder as he placed his hand on her waist. Their free hands found eachother as the two locked gazes and he showed the tiniest of smiles. The fawns played a new song, simple and elegant. It was beautiful. And it was perfect for them. Edmund led her around the balcony, showing plenty of grace for a king who doesn't dance. "I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I said I wouldn't. I never said I couldn't."

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
><span>And she's loving him with that body, I just know it<span>  
><span>And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night<span>

You know I wish that I had Peter's girl  
><span>I wish that I had Peter's girl<span>

"Where can I find a woman like that?" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Orla asked, catching his gaze as Edmund's eyes widened and he blushed.

"I...uh...nothing, Orla." he said, enjoying the sound of her name. "I was just thinking aloud is all."

Like Peter's girl  
><span>I wish that I had Peter's girl<span>  
><span>Where can I find a woman<span>  
><span>Where can I find a woman like that<span>

Orla watched him for a moment before he twirled her under his arm and pulled her close. "You're rather graceful, Edmund."

"Well, I've had plenty years to practice." _Imagining you in my arms... _Edmund smiled at her before the music ended and he released her.

"Orla!" they heard Peter shout. Orla looked over the balcony to see him smiling. "Come down. It's our song!"

Orla smiled and nodded before looking at Edmund. "I should get down there..."

"Yeah, you should." he said, looking away so she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes. Before she could say anything else Edmund left her on the balcony and stormed through the castle, moving as quickly as he could to the Hall of Mirrors. It had been Orla's and his idea. A place were you could see all sides of you as you trained. It's perfect to see where your flaws are. He hurried there and quickly closed the hidden door behind him, looking around. He was surrounded by images of himself.

And I'm looking in the mirror all the time  
><span>Wondering what she don't see in me<span>  
><span>I've been funny<span>  
><span>I've been cool with the lines<span>  
><span>Ain't that the way loves supposed to be<span>

Edmund looked at his reflection. "What's wrong with me? Is it because I'm not _High King Peter the Magnificent_?" he sneered, staring at his reflection. He hated the name. He hated the title. He hated that he wasn't good enough for her. "TELL ME!" he shouted before throwing a fist at the mirror, breaking it into several shards before he fell to his knees. Why couldn't he be good enough? "Why..." he whispered.

Where can I find a woman like that

Edmund shook his head, shards of the mirror falling out of his hair. "I just want to be good enough. For her." he whispered while staring at the ground. "Why can't I be Peter? Why can't I be perfect for her?"

You know, I wish that I had Peter's girl  
><span>I wish that I had Peter's girl<span>  
><span>I want Peter's girl<span>

"Edmund?"

He froze. It couldn't be. PLEASE don't let it be her. Looking over his shoulder, Edmund met the gaze of Orla. She was standing in the doorway. And she had heard it all. "Uh...Orla, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you after you stormed off. I was worried and wanted to know what was wrong." she said, walking over to him as he stood.

"I'm fine..." he said as they met in the middle of the room. "You should go back to Peter." There was a hidden bitterness in his voice when he said his brother's name.

"But I wanted to see if you were okay." she said, brushing his cheek with her fingertips. "You really had me worried, Ed."

Edmund instinctively closed his eyes, savoring her touch before opening them again to meet her gaze. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I promise." he said, giving her a fake smile.

"Don't lie to me." she whispered.

Edmund sighed and cast his gaze to the ground. "Orla, I love you. I have for...years. And for two of those years I've watched you and Peter-" He was cut off by Orla kissing him. Orla kissing _him_. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he returned the kiss and pulled her closer. Never wanting the moment to end. But, of course, it had to. Their lungs made sure of that. When they broke the kiss he looked at Orla in shock. "But...Orla, you-"

Placing a hand over his mouth, she smiled. "I broke up with Peter before I came looking for you. I couldn't be with the brother of the man I love."

Edmund smiled before kissing her again. Neither noticed Susan, Caspian, and Lucy watching from the doorway. "Will I understand when I'm older?" Lucy asked, looking at the two as Susan and Caspian looked at eachother.

The two chuckled before Caspian kissed Susan's cheek and said, "Perhaps."

Where can I find a woman like that  
><span>Like Peter's girl<span>  
><span>I finally got Peter's girl<span>  
><span>I got, I got Peter's girl<span>

**So yeah, this is my story. I know I changed a few lyrics. And there's even a dash of Sucian for you lovers of that. Anyway, this is my present to The Peaceful Chaotic. MERRY CHRISTMAS, GIRL!**


End file.
